·Iиvιєяησ Đєℓ 92'·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Qué buena tarde tuviste, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Duncan? Siempre te podría haber ido peor...::..·..:·Leve DxC·:..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah... Ah! Y la canción de Invierno del 92' en el cual está basado el fic **no **me pertenece **tampoco **:)**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Well, sí, dije que el anterior iba a ser el último... Culpen a Zatch Bell que me inspiró para hacer un OneShot de ellos y luego me dejó bastante imaginación para este que hace tiempo le tenía antojo :3**

******·A******claración******/A******dvertencia****» Mmm... A.U. y luego intento de humor y de hacerle miserable el día a éste punk x) Todo basado en la canción del Cuarteto de Nos ;D. Leve DxC =]****

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>·Iиvιєяησ Đєℓ 92'·<strong>

**·**

**·**

**·**

—Malditas fechas –gruñó un punk cruzado de brazos mientras miraba los copos de nieve caer a través de de la vieja y sucia ventana de aquel bus que había tomado. Sin contar el frío el panorama no estaba tan mal… Bueno, si lo estaba, ¡en aquel colectivo no cabía ni una persona más! —Agh, como sea –volvió a gruñir al sentir que el vehículo había frenado y por ende las personas que bajaban eran compensadas con las que subían.

Para buena suerte de Duncan el hombre que tenía sentado al lado se levantó y e intentó llegar a la puerta de salida a tiempo, sólo que quedó en el 'intento'.

— ¿No va a tomar asiento?— Escuchó la voz de una mujer preguntar y por curiosidad volteó a ver a quien le hablaba.

—_Estoy de suerte –_pensó el chico a ver una voluptuosa rubia de ojos claros mirar confusa el asiento. –Preciosa, no muerdo –soltó guiñándole un ojo y ella sólo le enseñó la lengua después de poner una mueca indignada.

—Lo siento, me dijeron que al subir a _esto _no me sentara con degenerados o pervertidos –dijo ella inocente y bastante desorientada ahí dentro.

Por la mente del de mohawk verde pasaron varios pensamientos, insultos y demás cosas que es mejor no saber por salud mental. Después de todo así es la mente de Duncan…

—Degenerado tu… —iba a soltarle varias cosas, _después de todo para los insultos ya no hay género, ¿o no?_ Pero para cuando quiso ver la chica ya no estaba. –Otra rubia tarada… —comentó indiferente para volver su vista hacia la ventana y ahí estaba la chica, aparentemente acababa de bajar del ómnibus y hablaba por teléfono mientras con la mano libre se ponía sus lentes de sol a pesar que fuesen casi las ocho de la noche.

—Qué escena, viejo –le comentó un castaño a su amigo moreno pero el punk sólo volvió a gruñir, después de todo no quería volver a la correccional tan pronto.

* * *

><p>—Demonios –estornudó el chico mientras caminaba por la resbalosa acera, dando un tropezón de vez en cuando y maldiciendo al instante, tan habitual en él. –Hubiera seguido en ese pedazo de hojalata pero no, el idiota del conductor debió atropellar a alguien por culpa de la lluvia y nieve… 'Lo que mata es la humedad' –pensaba en voz alta e ironizaba. –Tengo que buscar a alguien o me creerán loco –reaccionó frenando de golpe, pero lo último no fue por su pensamiento sino que acababa de ver a su morocho vecino amante de los animales caminar por la acera del frente. — ¡DJ, espera!— Le gritó bajándose la bufanda que le cubría la boca pero el morocho seguía caminando como si nada.<p>

Sin más el punk cruzó la calle a pesar de los autos que pasaban –ya harto luego de esperar varios minutos debido a su mala suerte—, ganándose así varias cosas _no agradables _—y no aptas para el Rated K+ aunque… Todos saben que lo último ya es mentira.— las cuales le importaban un bledo –por decirlo de la 'buena' manera—.

— ¡Viejo, espera!— Le siguió gritando a sus espaldas pero el otro seguía como si nada. Duncan lo miró resignado por un instante y al segundo después lo corrió hasta llegar a hacerle frente.

—Oh, hola, Duncan –saludó DJ mientras se descolgaba un auricular. —¿Te sientes bien? –Le preguntó al ver lo agitado que estaba el de ojos claros.

—De maravilla –rodó los ojos y dejó de tomar las grandes bocanas de aire para parecer más 'normal'.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— Ajá, Duncan no iba a correr casi dos cuadras para nada, bah, no estando sobrio.

—Como sabrás, me mudé –dijo orgulloso –pero no tengo muchas cosas así que te iba a pedir si me dabas ese acolchado que te dio Trent cuando le diste el tuyo a tu madre porque ambos se quedaron viviendo en un bus –agregó esperando que el morocho le dijese que sí rápido para poder marcharse a esperar en su sofá de día y cama de noche—madrugada.

—Oh, lo siento, viejo. En el acolchado duerme Conejito.

— ¿Y? –Enarcó una ceja. ¡Ahora debería comprar uno!

—Que no te lo puedo dar –dijo firme el grandote.

—Bromeas, ¿no?— Volvió a insistir cruzándose de brazos. DJ no discutió más, sólo…

—No. Hasta luego, Duncan –se marchó sin dejarle replicar algo al punk.

—¿Qué demonios tienen contra mí hoy?— Se quejó indignado viéndolo irse.

* * *

><p>—Sólo tiene mucha fiebre, no es nada –escuchó la voz de una mujer hablarle a alguien porque obviamente no hablaría sola, claro, ella no era Izzy ni él.<p>

—Pensé que podría haber sido un pico de estrés por mi culpa… —confesó aliviado DJ desde la puerta, ahora lo veía.

— ¿Qué demonios hago acá?— Preguntó Duncan apenas recobró el 'sentido'.

—Enfermo, fiebre, hospital, ¿eso te dice algo?— Contestó otra enfermera, pero esta era trigueña y castaña mientras anotaba cosas en una planilla.

— ¿Y porque la bata?— Volvió a hablar el chico.

—Preferencias, no era obligatoria –contestó la enfermera pelinegra que reconoció como la primera voz mientras se miraba como estaba el esmalte bordo en sus uñas. –Puedes darle créditos a Courtney, ella fue la de la idea –agregó entre pícara y maliciosa 'distraídamente'.

— ¡Heather!— La regañó Courtney cuando los colores se le subieron al rostro. –Y no intentes hacerte el galán conmigo –le dijo a Duncan antes de que este volviese a hablar, justo en el momento exacto para bajarle el ego al chico.

— ¿No ves que es un pobre perdedor? Pensé que eras buena y justa –habló Heather sonriendo y prácticamente echando a DJ del lugar.

—Espera, no soy ni pobre ni perdedor –intentó aclarar Duncan en vano mientras la castaña se ponía a discutir con la asiática.

— ¡Está tan mal que hasta delira, sino no hubieses estado con él la otra vez! –Reclamó la chica haciendo que la pelinegra se cruzara de brazos indignada y el punk se asombrara.

— ¿Estuve contigo?— Le preguntó de inmediato y sin disimular lo confundido que estaba a Heather, la cual se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Como sea, mi turno termina en cinco minutos, es todo tuyo –sonrió complacida la de ojos grises mientras le entregaba su planilla.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes irte! –Courtney estaba entre molesta y decepcionada… ¿Por qué justo tenía turno hasta tarde ese preciso día?

— ¿Estás loca? No pienso quedarme más tiempo en este loquero –le decía en tono burlón mientras se dirigía a la puerta. –Suerte –se despidió sonriendo… Escalofrío para la castaña…

—Nos quedamos solos, princesa –comenzaba Duncan aparentemente ya recuperado pero aún sentado en la camilla ya que no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

—No tientes a tu suerte –bufó ella pero luego sonrió. –Espera, tengo que atender a otra persona, pero tengo un remplazo genial para ti –se le iluminó el rostro cuando salía del cuarto.

—Creo que mi día mejora –se dijo a sí mismo el de mohawk verde cuando se acostaba y se acomodaba con las manos detrás de la nuca en la camilla. Su cara cambió y se volvió a sentar cuando notó un muñeco vudú suyo sobre el escritorio y… ¡Obvio que era él! ¿Quién más tenía ese color tan normal de cabello?

'_Con amor, Heather'_ tenía escrito al lado en un papel.

—Perra traicionera. –Y por enésima vez en el día gruñó…

—Harold, haz un buen trabajo –escuchó la voz de Courtney desde el pasillo. –Ese chico tiene los mismos gustos que tienes tú y todo eso.

— ¡Fantástico! Le hablaré de el juego de dragones y escaleras, luego discutiré con él sobre el haiku y además… -después lo que siguió fue un 'blah', otro 'blah', y por si no adivinaban, otro 'blah' seguido tras otro y otro…

Ya no gruñó, sólo se apresuró a zambullirse en la camilla y fingir que estaba en enfermo. Quizás eso serviría…

—Duncan, Courtney me dijo que te gusta hacerte el dormido, levántate, amigo –entró alegre el pelirrojo al cuarto.

Parece que al final no sirvió ese truco…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass a Todos!<em> Qué puedo decir? Lo sé, está totalmente patético pero la canción era ideal para esos personajes xD! Y además, quería joder un rato a Duncan =^0^=  
>Nada más que decir a mi defensa salvo que... Este es uno de los pocos fics que no tienen ni a Gwen ni a Trent :O (?), naah, no tengo nada que decir a mi favor ;D<br>Me voy yendo! Y mil gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado :)**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
